


Undercover Boss

by MegzWills



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: ((eventually smut lol i havent written that part yet)), Alcohol, F/M, Fluff, Party, Partying, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Smut, Starkiller Base, will add more tags idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6531070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You end up befriending Matt, not knowing he's actually Kylo Ren undercover. Some partying happens and well, things get heated.</p><p>p.s. the camera crew are not mentioned at all in this, so if you wanna pretend they're canonically not there at all then that's cool by me :0)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Newbie

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets some nice comments and kudos then I may add more smutty and fluffy chapters. Let me know if you want more of Matt or more of Kylo.  
> I think Matt is a sweetheart and I wish there was more of him, hence why I wrote this :0)
> 
> Also fic requests and such are open, ask me on tumblr: megzwills.tumblr.com

"Hi, I'm Matt. I'm a Radar Technician," was the first thing this tall, dorky newbie had said when he walked into the room. 

You were sat near the back of the cafeteria eating your lunch, getting some work done on your data pad when the new guy had come in, and within seconds he was grabbing his food and finding somewhere to sit. You weren't sure why he'd bothered introducing himself, maybe he just liked attention? and that was definitely a wig, no way that was his real hair. You carried on eating your lunch and went back to your data pad, when a shadow came over you. Looking up, you saw the newbie, Matt, standing at the end of your table. 

"Can I sit here?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Sit wherever you like," You replied. 

Matt half slammed his tray onto the table, making you jump slightly. He didn't even touch his food before he began questioning you about his obsession. 

"Do you know Kylo Ren?" He asked, eyeing you intensely.

"Not personally, no," you replied, going back to look at your data pad.

"So have you ever spoke to him?"

"Only when he's given me orders, apart from that, nothing." You replied, not looking up. 

"What do you think about him?" 

"He's.. alright? I barely know him so I can't say I have much of an opinion on him," you replied. You decided to turn the table around and starting asking Matt about Kylo instead. "What do you think about him? you seem pretty interested in him," you said as you looked up. 

"I haven't spoke to him, but I heard he's the best," Matt replied, barely showing any expression. 

"Mhmm.." You hummed. The conversation soon died.

"Do you think he's hot?" Matt asked, picking up the conversation again. 

"I've never seen him without his mask on. In fact, I've never seen any part of him, he's always covered up when I see him," you replied. 

"Oh. Well, I heard that he's got an eight pack, that he's shredded." 

"How did you hear this?" 

"My friend saw him shirtless this one time, and he said he's ripped," Matt replied, starting to show a bit more expression.

"So you're new here and you're obsessed with our boss? That's a little.. unhealthy," you replied as you looked down at your data pad.

"I just wanna know what he's like, if he's cool or not," Matt replied. 

"Ask around. I'm sure someone here knows him better than I do. Now excuse me, I need to get back to work," you say as you stand up, tucking your data pad under your arm and then picking up your tray. 

Matt raised his voice and said "Okay, see you later," as you began walking off.

 

He decided to try the food, taking a spoon full of the macaroni and paused, looking at it. Matt frowned and picked a hair out of his food.  
"Disgusting," he muttered under his breath, throwing the hair away.  
This undercover job was going to be hard.

 

\----

 

The next time you saw Matt he was calling a stormtrooper 'jerk face.' His boss had walked off in a huff after trying to teach him, and a stormtrooper had then kicked his wrench whilst taking the piss out of him.  
He sat there in a huff, the wrench still away from him, looking like he was about to punch a wall. You picked up the wrench and walked over to him, handing it over.  
He paused, looked up, then took the wrench from you. 

"Thanks," Matt said, still angry. 

You knelt down in front of him.

"Stormtroopers are almost always jerks. Ignore them. If you don't give them any reactions then they'll get bored and go bother someone else," you said, giving the newbie some advice.

"Have they ever picked on you?" He asked.

"Some did when I first joined but like I said, I ignored them and they went away. Everybody gets picked on at first, I guess this isn't a place for weak people."

"No, it isn't. We don't want weak people working here," Matt said in a harsh toned voice, and then asked "Does that mean you have no friends?" 

"What?!" You asked in shock. "No.. I didn't even mention friends? ..I have a few yeah, but this is work and work is for working, not socializing." 

"So you have friends?" 

"Yes, Matt. I do have friends, I just don't really talk to them whilst I'm working. I'm worried my boss, General Hux, will catch me socializing and give me a harsh punishment for it. That happened to one of my friends once," You explained.

"General Hux? More like General Sux. Ha, hahaha," Matt said, somewhat laughing. You smiled and giggled, agreeing with him. General Hux was one strict boss, he needed to loosen up a bit. So did Matt. 

"Look, Matt," you began. "There's.. a party tomorrow and if you want to, you can come with. There's going to be about 30 people there, it's mostly everybody I work with and they're all pretty nice. I figured since you're new you could do with meeting more people and making some friends, and loosening up a little." 

"That's against the rules," Matt replied.

"Yeah, we all know that, and we all know we'd be in the shit if any of our bosses ever found out. But it's a nice way to socialize and loosen up after work. We only throw them once ever good couple of months and they only last for a few hours." 

"Will there be alcoholic beverages at this party?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, there usually is. Look, you don't have to come if you don't wanna. Either way, please don't tell Kylo Ren. I know you seem to like him a lot but I doubt he would want to kill 30 of his staff, and fuck knows how angry he'd get if he found out. I heard he's trashed peoples desks before for minor things, so I imagine he'd just blow up the whole of Starkiller Base if he found out." 

"I'm sure he would. But.. I wont tell him, and I will come to the party," Matt replied, somewhat smiling at you. You smiled back, hoping that this party would loosen Matt up a lot, and possibly bring out a brighter side to him. 

"I'll come by your place at 20:00 tomorrow, wear something casual and try to be chill. I heard you found Kylo Ren's lightsabre earlier and threw it at a wall." 

"I was antagonized. I will see you tomorrow then," Matt replied. 

"Awesome," you smiled. "Have fun with your work," you said, then began walking off. 

 

Matt, or better yet, Kylo Ren, was feeling a huge mix of emotions. He was obviously angry that his employees were and had been throwing parties despite it being against the rules, but going to this party meant he could find out more about them (or just more about him since that's all he seemed to care about.)  
Kylo Ren hated a lot of things, and drunk people was one of them. He decided he would go, find out what he needed to, and then quietly leave and reveal who Matt actually was the next day.  
But for now he needed to get out of this disguise and get back into his normal clothes as his shift was starting soon, and he didn't want to put up with Matt's boss yelling at him again.


	2. Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay second chapter:0)  
> Thank you for the cute feedback and kudos, I hope this chapter is good enough for people!! 
> 
> Also I know characters get drunk, but I didn't want to write the dialog as if they're drunk (like when people write 'heyyy *hic* guysss' and such), so you'll just have to imagine that part:p

19:45  
You set off from your room, getting up a map of everybodys room on your data pad. You tried searching for Matt over and over again, but nothing would come up for him.  
You awkwardly stood in the hallway, tapping away on the data pad when you heard someone call your name. Turning to the left, you saw Matt approaching you wearing plain pants and a shirt. He looked a lot better out of his overalls, despite being oddly cute in them. 

"Your room isn't appearing on the map," You said to him. 

"Maybe it hasn't been added yet. I'm new here," Matt replied. Kylo was trying not to panic, completely forgetting that there was a map with everybody's room on, and that Matt didn't even have his own room. 

"I'll have to report that issue. I can't work with an out-of-date map," you said. "Anyway, follow me." 

The two of you began walking down the hallway, Matt besides you with his arms awkwardly by his sides. You could tell he was nervous, and you were also worried he would end up throwing a temper tantrum if something went wrong. 

"I'm not nervous," Matt said. 

"What?" You asked. Matt didn't reply for a moment, remember that he was Matt, not Kylo, and didn't have force abilities. 

"I think you think i'm nervous. I'm not," he replied, saving himself. 

"Uh, well that's good," you awkwardly replied. He didn't mention anything about not throwing a temper tantrum.

 

The walk to the party was silent after that, and became even more awkward once the two of you were there. The first half an hour was dull despite some of your work mates already been tipsy when you arrived.  
The party was in one of the lounge rooms where workers often relaxed in during shifts. Matt instantly complained that it was 'definitely against the rules to use this room for this behavior,' to which you told him to chill out.  
A few minuets later you were holding Matt back whilst he tried to fight a stormtrooper for 'talking poorly about Kylo Ren.' You decided he needed something to drink, so you dragged him over to the bar.

"Just drink this," you said as you shoved a beer into Matts hand. Matt frowned, but gave the drink a sip. 

"This is disgusting," he scowled, then threw the beer at the wall. Typical.

"Oh for the sake of the First Order," you muttered, holding your head in your hands. "Matt, most alcohol is disgusting. Just drink up and try to be nice to people," You ordered him. Matt scowled again but took the second beer you offered him. 

 

It was hard work babysitting the newbie, especially when he tried to fight anybody who talked about Kylo Ren in a bad way. You decided to reward yourself by drinking until you were borderline drunk, just so it was easier to deal with him. 

Matt seemed to lighten up after his first beer and began playing darts, mostly because there was a picture of Luke Skywalker pinned to the dart board, already with holes in it. He was also starting to mix well with the others, probably thanks to the alcohol, but it was still nice to see him socializing even if he did ask about Kylo Ren regularly. Everyone was used to it by now.

"These darts are weak. Kylo Rens lightsabre would definitely destroy that picture, and the dartboard. I should go find it," Matt said and began to walk out the room when you tugged into his arm, pulling him back. 

"It's just a picture, Matt. Please don't go find Kylos lightsabre. I don't want to experience having that weapon thrown about in here."

"Okay. It's cool though, right? Have you seen the damage it can do?" Matt said.

"Yeah I guess it's cool. Kylo once trashed my desk during one of his temper tantrums; I was off work for a week whilst it was being repaired," you replied.

"I'm sure he's very sorry about that," Matt said whilst looking guilty. "You're still holding onto my arm," Matt said. 

"Oh," you said whilst blushing, moving your hand away. There was an awkward pause, till you said "I'm going to go talk to my friends for a bit. Can I trust you to not kill anybody?"

"I cannot make any promises," Matt replied. You took that as a 'yes,' smiled and walked off, leaving Matt to sit down on one of the sofas by himself. 

 

Two hours into the party and everything was going alright. You were drinking and talking to your friends, whilst on the other side of the room, Matt was surprisingly calmly talking to some other employees. You didn't know that Matt was watching you out of the corner of his eye, admiring the way you joked and laughed with your friends, using the force to listen into your thoughts and conversation. 

One of your friends asked who the guy you arrived with is. 

"Oh that's Matt, he's new here," you replied.

"What's his job?" your friend asked.

"He's a radar technician, but from what I heard he's not very good," you slightly laughed.

"Why are you being so nice to him? He's a bit.. geeky, and I heard he's obsessed with Kylo Ren," your friend said as they rolled their eyes. 

"I dunno. I kinda feel sorry for him since I caught a few people being harsh to him, but he's actually really nice, even if he is a bit too serious. I brought him here to see if he could chill out and maybe make friends, and it's kinda working," you replied.

"Do you fancy him?" they asked. 

Matt went tense. Thankfully the people he was talking to had gone to go get more drinks, and nobody was paying any attention to him, so he could happily use the force to listen into your conversation without worrying about looking weird. He was meant to be under cover after all. 

"I haven't really thought about that," you replied.

"Well think about it now: do you fancy him?" 

You looked over at Matt, who at the same time looked down at the bottle of beer he was holding. Matt looked a little awkward but then again, he always did.

 _'He's kinda cute,'_ you thought. _'That's blatantly a wig, but it oddly suits him. Those glasses are way too big but they also suit him. He's dorky but hot, and for some reason looks better in his work uniform than in casual wear.'_

"I guess I have a few feelings for him," you replied. 

"Does that mean you'd sleep with him?" your friend asked, smiling. 

Matt began to sweat, regretting listening into your conversation, but continued. 

_'Oh gosh,'_ you thought, also sweating. You looked at him, studying him in detail. _'I wasn't expecting him to have a nice body, but I think he does. Thank god his sleeves are rolled up cause those arms are pretty hot, and that shirt is a bit tight on him which is also a bonus. I wonder if he's shredded like Kylo Ren? And is that wig properly pinned down? I'd need something to pull onto whilst I-'_

"You okay there, (Y/N)?" Your friend asked, awakening you from your thoughts. 

"Oh, yeah I'm fine," you replied, turning to look at your friend.

"Were you thinking about Matt?" 

"I was yeah. What did you ask again?" 

"If you'd sleep with him, but after that daydream I'm gonna guess your answers a yes." 

"You guess well," You smiled.

"If you like him so much then go over and talk to him. He's a geek, but maybe he knows how to have fun, if you get me," your friend cooed. 

"Alright, I'll go talk to him," you awkwardly laughed. 

 

You got up from your seat and began walking over. You were only a meter away from the seat you had just left and then the alcohol hit you. You'd been drinking whilst sitting down almost the entire time, so after finally getting up, all the alcohol had rushed to your head and before you knew it, you were feeling dizzy and falling over.  
Matt got up instantly and rushed over to you, crouching down and trying to pick you up. 

"Holy fuck," you said as your head began spinning. You reached to grab onto Matts arms, trying to stand up as he pulled you up. Matt was also tipsy, so that didn't help. 

Eventually the two of you made it up, and Matt suggested you should go back to your room before you got any worse but you declined, wanting to stay here for a bit longer.  
Matt put his arm around your waist, and swung your arm over his shoulder and insisted you sat down again. This time you agreed. 

 

The two of you stumbled back over to the sofa where Matt was sat before and half sat, half fell down. There were a few other people on there, so the two of you were huddled up pretty tight.

"This is so uncomfortable," you complained. Matt nodded as he drunk what was left of his beer.

"Sit on my lap then," He replied. Before Matt could actually realise what he just suggested, you had already swung your legs over him and sat down on his lap. The radar technician began blushing instantly, his glasses barely covering up his red face. In the corner of your eye, you saw Matt take his glasses off and clean them as they had fogged up so much. After he had put them back on, he rested one hand on your thigh, and the other snuck around your back and clung onto your waist. 

"You seem nervous, Matt," you said as you put your arms around his neck, leaning against him slightly. 

"I'm fine," he replied. Matt was definitely not fine. He was unsure whether he should push you off and run, changing back to Kylo as he'd be too embarrassed to dress as Matt ever again, or just pull you down and make out with you on the sofa right in front of everybody. Matt didn't have the confidence to do either of these. Sure, Kylo could happily execute somebody, but he was socially awkward especially without his mask on. 

You, on the other hand, wanted to cling onto Matt and tease him. Kylo currently forgot about his force powers, panicking too much about the social situation, which meant he couldn't read your mind or predict your moves.

"You're really comfortable, i'm glad you suggested me sitting on your lap," you said as you fully leaned against him, your head on his shoulder. His grip around your waist tightened slightly.

"Thank you," Matt replied. You weren't sure if he said that as a question or a general reply. 

Your hand moved from his neck to his chest, where you began fiddling about with his shirt buttons. You weren't undoing them, just rubbing the tip of your finger against them, drawing Matts attention to you. 

"Why are you playing with my shirt?" He asked.

"Because i'm bored," you replied, still fiddling with the buttons. 

"Do you want to drink some more?" He asked, having no idea what to do. He had never been to a party before, and his conversations usually lasted less than 5 minuets (unless if he was arguing with somebody.) This was a new record for Kylo, and he was panicking like hell. 

"Mmmmm nah. I can barely walk as it is and when I do, I go dizzy. I'm alright for alcohol," you replied. "Do you want any more?" 

"No. I suppose I should stay sober to help you back to your room." 

"Oh that's so nice of you, but you're not sober, Matt," you replied. Matt had had a bit to drink, much less than you though. "The party's getting a bit dull so i'm sure it'll be ending soon, do you want to go back now?" 

"Yes," Matt replied. You got up from his lap and waited for him to get up, trying to stay on your own feet. Once he was up, he put his arm around your waist and guided your arm around his neck.  
Matt lead you towards the doors. You turned and waived goodbye to your friends and as you were doing that, Matt took a shot from the table by the door, chugging it without you knowing. He half slammed the glass back down just as you turned back to face him, and the two of you headed out from the party.  
Matt wasn't sure if he took that shot in the moment, or to try and help him get more drunk and confident.

 

You were getting close to your room, the two of you not talking much. Something in your gut made you feel as if Matt had heard you and your friends conversation earlier, as well as what you thought about him. His body language suggested that also, he was still very tense and nervous around you.

Matt suddenly became aware of his body language. He subconsciously clung onto your waist harder, moving his hand lower slightly so it was resting on the top of your hip. He also reached up with his other hand and held onto your arm, gripping slightly at your wrist as if he didn't want you to move your arm from around his neck.

Kylo was used to reading peoples minds and did so very often, almost all the time, and was reading yours as Matt helped you back to your room. He was also used to seeing the future, but despite constantly using the force, he was completely surprised when you spontaneously dragged his head down to your level, and pressed your lips against his.

Matt let out half a yelp, and half a sigh of relief. He was thankful you had made the first move.  
His hands came up to your face, holding onto you cheeks as he bent down slightly so you wouldn't have to stand on tip-toes to reach him. You moved your hands to around his neck, tilting your head a bit more.  
Matts lips were soft and damp, sliding smoothly against yours as he deepened the kiss. He moved slowly, taking his time to feel the way you two moved together. One of his hands moved down to your waist, pulling you against him more as he softly bit at your bottom lip. 

You both heard footsteps, followed by a voice that said "Way to go, Matt," in a sarcastic tone. You then heard a thudding noise. Kylo had used the force to throw the person down the hallway, out of sight. 

You licked across Matts bottom lip as he pulled away slightly to say "I still need to take you back to yours," in a low, husky voice through half lidded eyes.  
The next thing you knew, Matt had picked you up and was walking down the hallway with you. You wrapped your legs around his waist as you held onto his shoulders, his arms under your butt to hold you easier.  
You planted kisses against his cheek and jawline as he carried you, and noticed he picked up his walking speed after letting out a soft moan; you must have kissed somewhere really sensitive, seeing as he was also blushing. 

Matt stopped by your door, telling you go get out your keys. You took them out of your pocket, leaning down to open the door whilst still being held by him. You were still pretty drunk so it took a fair amount of time to get the key in the hole, and Matt was distracting you by kissing your jawline, making his way down to your neck but stopped just before reaching your collar as you managed to open the door. 

"Finally," he said as he bit your neck, carrying you into your room and pushing you up against the wall. The door slammed shut behind him.

If Snoke could see him now, he would not hesitate on killing him. Snoke would argue that Kylo had grown weak and had gained affection for you, but this wasn't Kylo, this was Matt.


	3. Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> waheyyyy im alive!!!   
> heres a lil next chapter. shall i add some hux/reader? or just keep it matt/reader? :^)

You awoke the next morning to the sound of your alarm. You rolled over and reached to your data pad on your bedside table, turning the alarm off. As you rolled back, you saw Matt stirring in his sleep, topless and.. wigless..   
Of course it was a wig, you knew that from the start. It just felt weird seeing him with his real hair. 

"What time is it?" he asked, his eyes still shut. 

"06:00," you reply to him. 

"Do you always wake up this early?" 

"I have to. I start at 07:30 and like to shower and be early. I get extra Hux points for showing up early." 

"Hux points?" Matt questioned.

"Yeah. I worked my way up by doing extra jobs and arriving early."

"Why? I'm sure the higher jobs are worse." 

"I dont know. I just feel like I can get away with things easier if I get higher up. And the pays better, obviously," you responded as you decided to start getting up.

"But you have to work alongside Hux, who would want that?" Matt chuckled. 

"And you have to wear a wig, why on earth do you do that?" You questioned him. 

Matt opened his eyes and paused. He reached up to touch the top of his head and felt his natural hair. Fuck. 

"I uh.. I was debating dying and cutting my hair, but wasnt sure so I thought i'd wear a wig until I decided," Matt replied in a pathetic attempt to make up an excuse. 

"Right... Well whatever you choose, I'm sure it'll look gorgeous," you say. You then make your way into your en-suite and hop in the shower.

Matt, or better yet, Kylo, lay there and questioned himself. What was he going to do? How was he going to break it to you that he wasn't Matt, nor even a Radar Technician? He then remembered he had a meeting with Snoke and Hux at 08:00. He presumed his data pad was amongst his pile of clothes, and fell back asleep.

\--

 

"You have become distracted," Snoke said, his hologram self looking down at Kylo. "I sense a great deal of confusion in you. I should have trained you better, harder," he spat. 

"You have trained me well, though I am far from complete," Kylo replied. He rested down on one knee looking at the floor.

"Trained or not, your mind is clustered. Fix it, Ren."

"I will," he replied. 

"As for you General," Snoke said as he turned to General Hux who was stood with his arms behind his back. "I want you to dismiss those who contributed in that disturbance. Punish them. Teach them. Do what you must to ensure they nor others slip up again." 

"Yes Supreme Leader. They will be sorted immediately," Hux replied. 

"You are both dismissed," and as Snoke said that, he vanished. 

The pair walked out the hall. Hux walked straight and proper, whilst Kylo trailed behind, slumping over. 

"I wish I could say I am surprised that you have been told off yet again," Hux said looking forward. 

"And what about you, General? I thought you would have known about everything that goes on here, or at least trained your troops better."

"I am always on top of my work, I would have found out sooner or later. This is just a minor slip up. Those who organised this party will be punished worse than those who attended." 

"Party?" Kylo questioned, turning his head towards Hux. 

"Yes, Ren. Party. If you arrived to the meeting on time you would have known this. Some workers thought it would be sensible to import alcohol hidden within one of our resource containers and throw a small pathetic gathering," Hux explained. 

"And what do you plan on doing with them?" 

"I dont see why youre suddenly showing interest in my work, but if you most know, I plan on torturing each attendee until I find out who planned the event, then publicly punish those to show my troops what they will deal with if they even slip up in the slightest."

"You know the people that attended?" 

"Yes. I have CCTV everywhere, including the hall they partied in. How stupid can a group of people be, especially my own troops. Now do excuse me as I tend to my duties," and as Hux said that, he turned the corner and marched off. 

Kylo stood in the corridor, realising the situation which Hux was on about. The party he attended the other night, the party (Y/N) attended to. As much as Kylo wanted to go and warn (Y/N), he had his own duties to attend to. Kylo duties, not Matt ones.   
He hoped for the best and decided to change to Matt later today in hope to find you and save your ass.


End file.
